Song drabbles!
by Trevoor
Summary: I HATE MYSELF! Rules: Challenge: Pick a pairing/character. Put your iPod on shuffle. You have the length of each song to write a drabble inspired by that song. Do this ten times and post them.


Isaac: What's up with our deranged author? He's bashing his head against a wall.

Aelita: He's not taking the fact he's lost his own challenge well…

Isaac: What challenge?

Rayquaza: It was a Homestuck fic where you wrote 10 drabbles bases on the first 10 songs from your Ipod's shuffle, here let me read the official rules: **Pick a pairing/character. Put your iPod on shuffle. You have the length of each song to write a drabble inspired by that song. Do this ten times and post them.**

Isaac: So who was it with?

Yoshi: $^$*^%^#&^#$%!$!

Isaac: Same West Coast November who wrote 'Troll Prom'?

Rayquaza: Yeah, the Trade was Sollux/Feferi for Dave/ Terezi.

Isaac: Which did Trev get?

Rayquaza: Take a wild guess…

Isaac: So he has to write about a blind alien and an indifferent jackass?

Trevoor: That's not the problem, the problem is what's on my Ipod!

Rayquaza: Oh right, remember when Aelita was listening to i-

Aelita: WE DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!

Trevoor: I'll go listen to my Ipod, someone do the disclaimer.

Isaac: While I don't think he can really be sued for not doing this, Trevoor doesn't own Homestuck. Does Andrew even have a legal team?

*10 minutes later*

Trevoor: I. HATE. MY. IPOD.

Isaac: I take it we're ready!

**Don't stop believing- Journey**

You are Terezi Pyrope, and you have no idea where you are going. You had boarded the train about two hours ago but feel no need to ever get off. You just sit there and think, you do that a lot lately. Ever since the games had ended you've felt you've had no need to your friends. You inwardly scold yourself for such a thought of pity, "I'll be my own matespirt if I keep thinking like this."

The ride drags on another hour along with your thoughts. Nothing big crosses your mind, it's just idle daydreaming and light thinking. Out of boredom you turn your head to see who else is on the train. You find this quickly boring until you see who is sitting right next to you. Dave Strider, in all his coolness, just stares forward unaware of your presence. You look at your watch to find it is midnight, such an odd time for Dave to be on a trip.

"Where are you going?" You ask him softly, not even sure he heard until he, never changing position, answers.

"Anywhere I guess," Funny, seems like you are too.

**Cope Suey!- System of a Down (Why, dear lord, why?)**

Ironic much? She had killed herself with a noose, the object she called a toy. But now is not the time for such jokes, especially while she lies in the sleek coffin below you. Everyone had showed for this small event, and few eyes we're left dry (except that douchebag Eridan [A.N. Had to, forgive me for ruining the moment]), however no one was crying as hard as Karkat. You knew about, and loathed, their relationship. You had always wanted to be by her side instead of him. She had guided you, believed in you (poor choice you always told her), and was always around to just talk to. Sollux came up behind you and place a hand on your shoulder; he was one of the few who knew.

"Do you know why?" You asked letting a few tears leak out of her shades.

"Can't thay, theemed happy," He said slowly, then proceeded to pat your back.

You knew he was trying hard to comfort you but it was to no avail. You began to sob hard like the troll on the other side of the coffin that was being closed.

Goodbye, angel.

**All Star- Smash Mouth**

You are Dave Strider, and you've finished another successful gig. You walk backstage to crash in the dressing room, that's become nothing short of a rock star playground. 'Wait, I'm a DG,' the thought crosses your mind as you walk into the room. A quick nap on the couch has you waking up groggy and other wise stiff. You attempt to get up but a hand pushes you back down.

"You did well tonight, why not take a rest?" A familiar evil cackle fallowed the comment.

"Terezi, let me get up," You command before questioning her sudden appearance, "How did you even get in here?"

"My wonderful charm," She states with hint of a smirk. Noticing your raised eyebrow she tries again, "I just walked in, not the best security, can't even stop a blind girl." You we're about to argue about here since of smell but she began messaging your back while cackling as usual. You hate to admit it, but you love it when she laughs. "Hey, Dave?" She begins with a sadder tone, "Do you have change, I need some for the bus back home." She tells you with a sad smirk.

"Why don't I drive you?" You ask grinning at her.

"Sounds even better."

**Do You Like Waffles? - Parry Gripp (I hate myself, my past self that is. That guy is a jackass [God I love Rping as Karkat])**

Waking up you feel a lovely aroma tickle your nose. Something sweet is being cooked downstairs. Raising from your bed, you walk towards the door to find what Dave is cooking, and manage to stumble down the stairs in your mad dash. In the kitchen you find the blonde boy standing next to a stack of grid-like disks with a droopy brown liquid slowly pouring down them.

"What are you making," You ask.

"Waffles, you want some?" He offers you a plate with several stacked on it.

"Not bad," You say though your first bite.

You are Terezi Pyrope and that was the best thing you have ever eaten.

**Car wash- Rose Royce (*bangs head on desk*)**

You're driving your convertible taking Terezi for a ride around town, although she can't enjoy any of the colors passing by she's enjoying herself quite a bit from what you can tell.

"I've got to get this thing clean, cool?" You ask while approaching a near-by car wash.

"Sure sounds fun," she replies with a toothy grin.

You pull into the carwash, careful to put the roof back up, and wait out the ride. You look at the blind girl, and without noticing you lean in towards her as she does the same. Right before your lips touch you accidently flip the roof switch and open up the convertible, however both of you don't care too much.

**Pac-Man Fever- Buckner and Garcia (When this is over, I promise I will do a backflip off the stump and blow my fucking brains out.)**

Terezi loved the arcade, the colors, the lights, the games to play.

You thought it was alright, but you mostly just leaned on a wall with your shades on close and just watched the people enjoying themselves. Today however Terezi had dragged you to a near-by game wanting you to show her how to play it. It was a simple Pac-Man machine, but she seemed very interested. You spent a few minutes showing her how to play the games by flicking around the joystick boredly, to admit it you could've been a better teacher. She appreciated it either way and gave you a peck on the check before attempting to play the game.

Maybe you could give the place a bit more credit.

**Eat it- Weird al (Me and my Ipod need to have a talk…)**

"Just eat it already you stupid frog!"

"Dave calm down"

"I'm as calm as I'll get at this point, I hate babysitting John's kid."

John had asked Dave to babysit Casey for him for the day, however the salamander didn't want to eat for Dave.

"Oh let me try," she said pushing him away and kneeling near the infant amphibian. She began cooing and talking with her sweetly. When Terezi pushed a spoon forward she didn't hesitate to gulp the food down.

"How do you do these things?" Dave asked annoyed.

"I have my ways, now why don't you get something to eat yourself?" Dave turned and began looking though John's kitchen looking for something to eat when realization hit him.

"Why am I listening to you?"

**Surfing Bird- The Trashmen (*twitch* *twitch*)**

Dave and Terezi were perched on top of Dave's home in Texas, each of them with a pair of binoculars.

"What are we doing again," Terezi asked giving up due to her blindness.

"Bird watching," Dave informed while continuing to look to the skies.

"Why?" She continued.

"I just like birds, if you don't want to watch with me its ok," He said never moving his eyes from the air above.

"I'm fine but why do you like doing it?" She pressed on.

"I guess it was the game, my sprite being a bird," He told her while finally looking away.

She shrugged and turned her head to just smell the colors while Dave kept looking. She didn't mind what they were doing as long as he spent time with her.

**Diggy Diggy Hole- Patient Zero (FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-)**

Aradia was mining in near her house and asked for some help. Terezi had jumped on the idea and had Dragged Dave with her. They had been picking away at the wall for about two hours with no incredible finds, excluding a pair odd old glasses that may have been a pair Sollux lost, and everyone on the site, three people, had taken a water break.

"Nothin' huh?" Dave asked the girls.

"Nope," Each said.

"We'll find something…" He said finishing his water and throwing the cup away. After sever more hours of digging, Dave stumbled upon a ring that was changing colors.

"Hey Terezi!" Dave shouted

"What is i-, " She was cut short when she saw/smelled the ring, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Dave admitted before picking it up. He looked at Terezi and noting she'd get more enjoyment out of it he gave it to her. She squealed in delight and ran off to show Aradia. Dave sighed and got back to work hoping he wouldn't regret this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trevoor: (loads pistol) Now that that's done, I'm going out for a bit ok?

Rayquaza: Trev, let's be reasonable here…

Trevoor: (shoots at Rayquaza) I'm perfectly sane!

Aelita: You just proved you aren't.

Trevoor: I'm just going to take a walk in the woods, for a long time.

Isaac: Let him do it, it'll make all of our lives better.

Aelita: I have a bit of a mess to clean up now, huh?

Yoshi: $^!$^$^#%*#%&^#!


End file.
